Day Or Night
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: Ikkaku had the perfect life. Money, a beautiful fiancee and a well paying job. This all changes when he is spirited away from his home in the dead of night. 19th century vamp fic, Yaoi, YumiKaku ... major AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N GAAAAAAH I curse my blooming creative mind!! I am starting another story!!!!! Why oh why is my mind so fricking creative!?!?! Why can't it be satisfied with 3 stories and a joint fic!?!?!?!? It is so blooming annoying!! Anyways ... This story will be a vampire yaoi fic!!! Yay!! (hmmm??) There will be multiple pairings but the main one will be YumiKaku!! (best bleach pairing ever!!) So here is chapter 1 for all you vampire addicts like me!! … for those of you who have me on author alert I apologise for the 50 million updates of the same chapter I'm trying to find a page break that actually shows up on the site!! Hopefully it works this time!!

### is a page break by the way … or a differing pov or scene change

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Yumichika Ayasegawa stared at the girls parading past him fluttering their eyebrows in an attempt to seduce him into becoming their lover. "Father why am I doing this?" he sighed

"Ayasegawa, this is the last time I am going to tell you this … the Royal Family needs a heir and as the future king you need to produce one"

"Hai hai father … I'll pick her" he pointed at a pretty girl with black hair and violet eyes, wearing a pale sky blue kimono covered in silver ripples with a navy blue obi tied around her waist.

"ahh Kuchiki Rukia … wonderful choice" a silver haired man said from his position standing next to the king.

"You are absolutely right Ukitake" the king said.

Yumichika sighed "Kuchiki Rukia I have chosen you to be my queen" he said. She placed her hand delicately over her mouth in surprise then walked over to the annoyed prince. "I will be honoured to be your queen" she curtsied as Yumichika nodded his head. He held out his hand to help her up. When she was standing he took her delicate hand and placed a kiss on the top. The fires flickering in the large ballroom burned brighter in the king's delight. Yumichika turned towards his father "What's with the lights?" he chuckled.

"Oh" the elderly king started to calm down the fires.

"Don't" Yumichika stated "they are very beautiful"

"For you my son" he replied then mentally added fuel to the fires.

###_ Meanwhile in another part of town …_

"Ikkaku-san! Ikkaku-san!"

Ikkaku Madarame swung his sword in an arc then held it to an invisible enemies throat. "Yes Orihime-chan"

"Are you coming for drinks with us?"

"Yep just let me finish up here"

"Bring Sakura-chan" she said "see you later Ikkaku-san"

"Definitely" she walked off. Ikkaku wiped the sweat off his bare chest and bald head then walked to his home on the hill.

"Sakura my love!?"

"Yes Madarame" she replied from the large dining room inside.

"Do you want to go out for drinks with Orihime-chan, Kira-kun and Hisagi-san?"

"Yes why not it will be fun" she said walking into the hallway to place a kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"Let's go get ready" he said once he greeted her with a deepened kiss.

"Yes lets"

###

Ikkaku took another sip of his cognac brandy. "So Ikkaku when's the wedding?" Kira asked as he placed more drinks on the table.

"We are planning it for next month" he replied fingering the ring on his left hand.

"I do believe that I haven't said congratulations yet" Hisagi murmured grabbing the scotch Kira had bought.

"Don't worry about it … it isn't going to be a very formal occasion" Ikkaku said pulling Sakura into his arms. He noticed a male with short bobbed hair walk out of the bar through the corner of his eye. _What a strange man_ he thought.

"Of course, but still … congratulations" he held up his glass in a toast. "To Ikkaku and Sakura!"

"Here here Hisagi" Kira said holding up his glass of gin in response.

"Congrats" Orihime exclaimed as they all started laughing.

###

"Well I have to go now" Orihime said standing up after another round of drinks.

"I shall accompany you fair maiden" Kira announced "for we do not want the nasty vampires to steal your beautiful soul!"

"Hai hai Kira we all know you are only attempting to win her heart" Hisagi taunted. Kira huffed and followed Orihime out the door. "Farewell my friends" he said as he left.

"Goodbye Kira-kun!" the all said. Sakura yawned and leaned against Ikkaku's shoulder. "Madarame I'm tired" she said

"We shall go home soon … I'm only going to have one more drink" Hisagi chose then to intervene.

"Ikkaku. I can take her home if you like"

"Do you want that?" he looked at Sakura.

"I do want to go home … if it won't trouble you Hisagi-kun?"

"Not at all Sakura-chan" he replied.

"Thank you Hisagi-kun" she turned her head to Ikkaku's and he placed a kiss on her lips. "Love you" he said

"Forever and always" she replied "see you when you get home"

"Yep" he kissed her again "Goodbye Hisagi see you at work tomorrow"

"Yes Ikkaku, farewell" he nodded his head then walked outside with Sakura. Ikkaku sighed and took the last sip out of the glass in front of him. He walked up to the bar and ordered another glass of brandy.

###

Yumichika walked out of the bar eager for a feed. He walked into the shadows and changed to his true form. Yellow and red feathers came into existence on his right eyebrow and eyelash. Blue eyes faded into a silvery grey. A tattoo in the shape of an eagle appeared on his left shoulder as his hair lengthened. If he smiled one would see two, long pale white fangs hanging from his top gum. _Much better_ he thought_ can't stand the lack of fangs_. He prowled into an alleyway where he sensed a mid-aged male cowering in fear. "Hello sir are you okay" he asked approaching him. The man just whimpered and huddled closer to the wall. Yumichika sighed and leaned towards the man. "Wha- What are y- y- you do- do- doing?" he whimpered.

"oh nothing" Yumichika muttered smoothly leaning into the man's appealing neck and biting down. The man yelled in pain. Yumichika clamped his hand over the mouth. "Shush don't want anyone to interrupt us" she murmured into the man's ear before once again digging his teeth into the man's neck. He slowly bled the man dry the left the dead body lying on the floor and walked out of the alleyway. "What did you do to him?" he heard a voice say.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N: wah ha ha ha ha I'm evil aren't I … the dreaded cliffie!!! So for those of you who didn't get this chapter … so far we have 4 vampires … Yumichika (a vampire prince), Rukia (his future wife and queen), Ukitake (the royal advisor) and the King (who is actually the captain commander, Yamamoto in the series!!) The 5 humans we have so far are Ikkaku, Sakura (Ikkaku's fiancé and my devious OC), Orihime, Kira and Hisagi!! What Yumi is doing at the start is choosing his future wife! (Rukia!) …So that's about it!!! Till next chapter peoples! Please tell me what you think!!! Good idea or what??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello's people ... thank you all for your generous reviews etc. This story has only been in existence for a week and I have already been getting reviews ... I'm glad this story is so popular!! So for you generous reviewers here is chapter 2!! Once again ### is page break (and will be for the entire story!!) One more point ... I apologise for any stuff ups etc. I have no beta (unless some one's willing hint hint) and I tend to miss things when I am re-reading my story!! (and I apologise for the over use of exclamation marks!! I just love them to much!!!!! As you can tell!) Hmm by the way … for those people I promised a chapter this weekend … I apologise … the website is being stubborn and not letting my update this chapter (and in some cases login) so I'm sooooo sorry!! Anyways here you go!

###

"What did you do to him?"

Yumichika turned and looked at the new occupant of the darkened alleyway. He flashed a smile at him and gleefully noticed the flash of fear that spread across the man's face at the sight of his fangs. "Why, nothing of consequence" he intoned to the man who stood his ground, despite his fear. Yumichika chuckled in enjoyment. _Oh I love the look of fear on human's faces... so beautiful _he thought. "Nothing of consequence eh?" the man said "why this place of any?"

"I do believe it is none of your business," Yumichika said, becoming more and more intrigued by the strange man, who appeared unfazed of the fearsome, dreaded vampire in front of him, while not even being a hunter.

"Hmm? I do believe it is" he replied pulling out the sword buckled to his belt. Yumichika laughed.

"My, my. What a beautiful sword you have ... what? May I ask? Are you going to do with it?"

"Slay you of course"

"I can't allow that ... It would not be a very beautiful death ... I say farewell _for now _Ikkaku Madarame" he replied then transformed into a red and yellow phoenix. _How did he know my name _Ikkaku thought as the bird flew away, _so strange. _He shrugged and walked away from the dark alleyway and made his way home. Little did he know, a small red and yellow bird was gliding behind him with its large round eyes following his every move.

###

"Sakura I'm home!" Ikkaku yelled when he got home.

"Madarame" she said then launched herself into his arms. "You took longer than I thought you would have … I thought you were hurt"

"No matter, I'm home now" he placed a kiss on her forehead then placed her feet on the floor. They made their way to the dining room for dinner.

"I never got to ask you before, how was work?" she asked.

"As uneventful as usual … Unohana Retsu is sick with influenza"

She gasped "oh no poor Retsu" she said, as she was close friends with her "is it bad?"

"She'll survive" he replied.

She sighed in relief "Thank goodness"

"Sir and Madam we are having fresh salmon from the sea of Kunikazu" (reeeeally random name by the way … I just mixed different Japanese symbols and this is what I got!!)

"Very good Akihiro bring the dishes in" Ikkaku said. Servants began to bring the lavishly decorated plates in, one-by-one for the couple to eat (1). "Please enjoy Madarame-sama, Sakura-sama" Akihiro said then walked out. Ikkaku and Sakura picked up their knives and forks then started eating.

###

Yumichika snuck into his castle shortly after he followed the man, whom he had taken an interest to, home. "Yumichika-sama" the door warden said when he walked in "the king requests your presence in the throne room immediately"

_Of course _Yumichika thought _he's going to be furious I left the castle without his ascent._

"Thank you Hikaru" Yumichika replied.

"Not at all your highness" he bowed as Yumichika walked away. Yumichika heard a chuckle as he walked through the halls. "You can come out Urahara, Yoruichi. I know you are there" He mumbled.

"Of course Yumichika-sama. Anything for the heir to the throne" Urahara said sarcastically.

"Where did the great Yumichika-sama disappear to this fine day?" Yoruichi stated.

"Why, I do believe it has doesn't relate to you" Yumichika replied, ignoring the two's inherent disrespect for royalty.

"Ahh but it does for we know you've been spying on a human and we wouldn't want to _accidentally_ let it spill to the king"

"You wouldn't …" Yumichika warned.

"No promises there" Yoruichi replied with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" he sighed, knowing of the two's tendency to take bribes for their silence.

"My, my what do we want my dear Kitsune?" (2) Yoruichi said to Urahara.

Urahara chuckled, pulling his fan to his face. "Hmm what could we possibly use to our advantage?" he whispered something in Yoruichi's ear. She chuckled.

"Yes … we could possibly … no our dear prince over here wouldn't like that would he?"

"Oh no, I didn't think of our favourite prince … whoops" they mumbled. Yumichika growled.

"Get to the point already … I'm getting sick of your tricks … and I'm sure the rest of the castle is to … now get to the blooming point, stalling is not beautiful!" Yumichika snapped, _neither is snapping _he added to himself _shows what they can do._

"Oh we're sorry your highness" Yoruichi drawled. "We shall stay silent for now … we'll be expecting something soon though" they walked off. Yumichika sighed. _At least my secret is safe … at least I hope it is … Knowing those two it won't be for long. _ He made his way towards the hall. Halfway along the path he came across Renji being held against the wall by Ichigo. Their lips melding to their respective others. "Get a room you two" he mumbled.

"Yes your highness" they mumbled then walked in the opposite direction of Yumichika.

###

"Ayasegawa I'm very disappointed in you" the king said looking down at his son.

"I'm sorry father, I should have asked your permission before I left … and I'm aware I should have taken guards with me" he replied, deciding he didn't want to tell his father he was looking for the beautiful feeling of thrill when he decided to sneak out of the castle lacking guards. The king nodded his head at the kneeling prince.

"Please don't do it again. It is your duty as the heir to the throne. We don't need the future king getting injured … or worse dead"

"Yes father I am sorry" he bowed his head further.

"Now, now Ayasegawa, get up we are the only one's in here … quit being so formal."

"Yes father" he stood up. The king was surprised to see his son's eyelash feathers were drooping slightly, as they did when he was sad or ashamed.

"What's wrong Ayasegawa? Your feathers are drooping" he said.

"Oh? Well I guess I'm kinda not looking forward to having to be married and a king and all of that" he lied smoothly. The king got up off his throne and walked up to Yumichika and hugged him.

"I know it's hard but stick with it … everything will come good in the end" he comforted.

"I miss mum" Yumichika sobbed.

"So do I Ayasegawa" the king mumbled "so do I"

_Damn that Ishida Ryuuken why did you have to kill my wife? _He thought. _Humans should stick to human business and stay out of ours … I will get my revenge. _Yumichika stood up. "thank you father, I'm going to bed … it's almost sunlight."

"Yes my son … good night"

"Good night father" he mumbled and walked out. He slowly made his way to his room. _Thankfully I was able to keep my association with that human a secret_. He opened the door and slunk into his wardrobe and changed into his bed clothes. _I'm going to see that human man again _he thought as he pulled a shirt over his head _His beauty rivals that of mine. _ He collapsed in his large king sized bed. _I shall find you Ikkaku Madarame, you chose the wrong time to appear in that alleyway._

(1)- Japanese take pride in having pretty, well decorated meals … it is almost a tradition. Almost all Japanese chefs still do this today.

(2)- Kitsune means fox in Japanese and it almost sounds like Kisuke. I thought it seemed a fitting nickname seeing as the two are in love and Urahara is as sly as a fox … so yeah

A/N Yay done typing!! Thank you once again for reading!! Just cause I updated this chapter quickly by the way … doesn't mean that It'll always be a once a week update … no promises for frequent updates cause I've got like 3 or 4 other stories to write too … so be grateful I updated this!! Please review and tell me what you think!! Oh yeah as I 'hinted' above I don't yet have a beta so if anyone is willing PM me and I shall decide!!


	3. Apologies: AN

Hi guys!! Youkai Kisaki here … due to annoyance with myself I have lost inspiration with this story due to its setting and the way I have portrayed the vampire's abilities!! I am extremely sorry to say that if you have liked this story it will be discontinued … but do not fear for I am re-writing this story in a more modern setting, with a slightly different story line that will probably make it better than this one (Inspired by Anne Rice's vampire chronicles series and Lauren Kate's book 'Fallen') If anyone wishes to continue I would not mind … contact me via PM and I shall discuss it with you! I am so very very sorry and I hope that you will read my re-write!

Here is a brief summary for the new one, called 'The Same Mistake':  
After losing his loved one over 100 years ago, the vampire Ayasegawa Yumichika has never been the same. In modern Tokyo, new hope appears to him in the form of his reincarnated lover. Can he bring himself to love this different person? Yaoi AU


End file.
